Jingles All The Way
by Arctimon
Summary: It's that time of year again! Put up the tree, light the candles, and decorate to your heart's content, because it's caroling time! Phineas and the entire gang are back to bring the Yuletide cheer to everyone in Danville, and they just might make someone's day in the process! Important notice at the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 4 is now up!
1. A Little Christmas Now

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel. This version of "We Need A Little Christmas" is the property of Columbia Records._

_Code word is "indiscernible"._

_And if all of this seems strangely familiar, see the author's note below._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - A Little Christmas Now**_

By this point of the year, Thanksgiving is wrapped up. All of the leftovers will be eaten (eventually), the extended family will be sent off to their corner of the country, and then the festivities of the holiday season will truly begin.

"Adyson! Where did you put all of the gosh darned ornaments at?"

Well...unless you're the Fireside Girls. Then they've already been in full swing.

The lobby of the lodge was in the process of turning into a winter wonderland. With the tree already erected, and a good chunk of the walls already decorated, it looked like the troop's job would be done before too long.

Of course, those ornaments would be helpful right about-

"Adyson!"

...Now.

"I don't know, Holly," Adyson replied, a tuft of tinsel in her hand. "I haven't touched them since we put them away last year."

Gretchen stepped forward with her clipboard. "They should be back in the corner, Holly."

"Where?"

"The basement's only so large; it has to be down there. All of the decorations were stored in a timely and planned order."

"..._You_ were stored in a timely and planned order. Oh snap!"

Gretchen rolled her eyes, ignoring her retort. She edged toward the center of the room to take in what was completed. The wreaths were placed on every window and wall, accompanied by green and red garlands connecting them all. Katie was adjusting the last one.

"Hehehe..." Katie giggled. "I, garlands, will put you all up!"

"OK, who gave coffee to Katie?"

"I did not," Milly answered, a pile of popcorn strings beside her. "I think she just likes the fact that it's shiny."

Moving on, Gretchen saw Ginger with an armload of candles. "One per window, Ginger. We wouldn't want the lodge to extravasate into flames."

"But Gret," the Asian girl replied, "We didn't pay a lot for these at all."

"...Never mind."

"Found 'em!" Holly erupted from the basement. "Don't mind me, girls; they're just in the stupidest spot in the entire world. Right next to the Halloween pumpkins!"

"Whoops." Milly rubbed the back of her head. "That...may have been me. Sorry."

Her phone buzzed on her log, indicative of an incoming text. The curly-haired girl scooped it up and flipped it open.

"Oh my goodness, Django, you are so lucky."

"Your boyfriend sending you more landmark pictures, Milly?" Holly smirked, her head poking out of the floor.

"No, he's not, and yes, he is," she retorted. "See what picture he sent me."

The girls gathered around her phone to see the newest image of Django, which consisted of him pointing to a faraway Alcatraz Island from the tour boat.

"Where's he at now?" Gretchen asked.

"California." Milly flipped through some other photos, revealing him at other landmarks like the Golden Gate Bridge, the Grand Canyon, and the St. Gateway Arch. "He's going to Vermont and Michigan for the next couple of weeks, and then he'll be home in time for Christmas Eve."

"Awww!" Katie cooed. "And then you're going to kiss him, right?"

"Wh-where would you get that idea?" Milly stammered.

"Oh, it's only something you've been wanting to do for the past forever," her best friend said, poking her in the side.

Adyson joined in the good natured smirking, then straightened up. "Alright, enough of this. Let's get this decorating over with. And if we're done before Isabella gets here later, we can get an 'Early Yuletide' patch."

"And you know this how exactly?" Gretchen asked.

"I was looking at holiday-themed patches a little while ago," Adyson said as she lifted another box off the floor. "Did you expect me to just sit back and _relax_ for the holidays?"

"...Well, you got me there." The second-in-command looked down at her watch. "Chief will be here in a few minutes. Let's give her an early Christmas present: a lodge decorated for the ages."

"Aye aye!" The girls saluted as they broke off to their boxes. Gretchen, in the meantime, glanced down at her checklist to see that there was only one thing left to do.

She pointed her finger up in the air, and that fantastic music that could only be described as indiscernible began to play. The rest of the girls unconsciously began to bob their heads to the tune as Gretchen began to sing:

_Haul out the holly _("Hey!")_  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again...  
Fill up the stocking  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now..._

As if on command, the girls, busy with their individual tasks, sang along with her.

_For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute_

Ginger placed the last candle on the sill.

_.  
Candles in the window_

Milly held up the sheet music, dusting it off with her hand.

_Carols at the spinet  
Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute_

Katie looked hopefully out the window, searching for the first sign of snow outside.

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry.  
So climb down the chimney_

Adyson and Holly lassoed the tree with their neon lights, the cords perfectly spaced around the tree.

_Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen...  
Slice up the fruitcake  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough!_

Gretchen tapped her foot to the tune, her voice getting stronger all the way.

_For I've grown a little leaner  
Grown a little colder  
Grown a little sadder  
Grown a little older._

She looked down in the nearest box. Smiling, she pulled out her favorite ornament: a cloth-covered angel.

_And I need a little angel  
Sitting on my shoulder  
I need a little Christmas now!_

Gretchen set it up on the tree, the final touch needed to finish that task.

_Haul out the holly _("Yo!")_  
The ones that taught you all to live each living day...  
Fill up the stocking...  
_

Katie popped into her vision with a grin. She knew the line she had to say.

_But Auntie Mae!  
It's one week past Thanksgiving day now!_

Gretchen shook her head, amused, and continued on, the troop echoing her words.

_But we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
Candles in the window  
Carols at the spinet  
And we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute.  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry..._

Adyson jumped down from her ladder, interrupting the second-in-command's lines. She certainly wasn't going to miss the chance at her solo.

_So climb down the chimney  
It's been a long time since I've  
Done the neighborly  
Slice up the fruitcake  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that may-berry bough!_

The rest of the girls rose their voices, happy to have almost finished their decorations.

_For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
Candles in the window  
Carols at the spinet  
And we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
We need a little Christmas now!_

"Uhh, guys."

"What, Katie?" Adyson asked.

The blonde pointed out the window. "Isabella's here."

"Oh crap!" Gretchen exclaimed. "Double time it, girls!"

The troop hurried around, and in what seemed like a few seconds, the rest of the lodge was dressed head to toe for their leader. The final touch was to light it all up.

"We ready, girls?"

"Ready!" Katie and Milly grabbed one end of the plug while Holly and Ginger held the other. Gretchen and Adyson looked at each other, and grinned.

_We need a little Christmas now!_

The set of friends repeated their colleagues' words as they brandished their end of the cable.

_We need a little Christmas now._

_We need a little Christmas now._

And as one voice, they finished off what was to be the beginning of a very musical holiday.

_We need a little Christmas now!_

With a final triumphant motion, they put the cords together, bathing the entirety of the lodge in light.

"Great job, everyone!" Gretchen made a mark next to the last box on her list. "Now all we need is Isabella."

"Oh my gosh, you guys!"

The girls turned to see their troop leader walking in, her winter hat doing nothing to obscure the wide grin on her face.

"This is beautiful! I can't believe you got it all done!"

Holly glanced over at Gretchen, her stare hidden from Isabella. "Even with the ornaments not in their usual-Ow." Her statement was quickly quashed by a elbow in the gut from Katie.

"Great job with the decorating, girls!" Isabella took her jacket off and set it on the hangar. "New patches for all of you!"

"Yes!" Adyson said with a fist pump. "I'm going to choose mine first!" She made a mad dash to the back room, where all of the patches were kept.

"Hey! No fair, Adyson!" Gretchen ran off after her, with the rest of the girls following suit.

Isabella looked all around the room, taking in the festive decorations. Her grin grew even wider.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In case some of you have noticed already, I will go ahead and say it now...this is a re-upload from last Christmas.

However, now I have the fullest intent of finishing this one.

Also, someone appeared to have the wherewithal to try to report this to the moderators because apparently songfics are "disgracing the regal name of " or some crap like that. I have absolutely no intention to offend anyone that may be reading this fic, but if you want to waste time to report it, then go at it...I guess.

Now, back to the fic.

Nothing says the holidays like the carols, and that's where we will be going for this story. Most of the songs will be somewhat modern versions of the classics. It's not because I don't like them (I do), but these will be more...relevant. You'll see in a bit.

The four chapters that I have done will be re-uploaded one at a time, with new chapters coming out right afterward, hopefully at a rate of one per day.

I also have another holiday one-shot coming out on Christmas Day, but it won't be P&F. Or NCIS: LA. Or anything that I've done so far. Something brand spanking new to close out the year. Stay tuned to find out what fandom I'll be writing.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	2. Getting Home for Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters of P&F are not of my property. This version of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" is the property of Rascal Flatts and Lyric Street Records. Any likeness to the members of Rascal Flatts below is a total coincidence._

_Totally._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Getting Home for Christmas**_

Everything's all fine and dandy when the holidays begin, as you can clearly tell from the previous chapter. Plans go accordingly, schedules are made, and things happen as well as they were designated to be.

Oh, wait a minute. Were we talking about in our dreams, or in real life?

"I don't know what to tell you, Milly."

Yeah, definitely not in real life.

A few weeks ago, the trip Django was on with his father was _going_ to end with him arriving in Danville from Chicago on Christmas Eve, early enough in the morning so that he would be able to spend the day with Milly, who is totally not his girlfriend.

And yet no one believes him.

In any case...

That _was_ the plan. Now, the morning of Christmas Eve, things had changed a little bit. The good news was that he and his father were at the airport on their way home. The bad news? They were still there. And it looked like they would be there for longer still.

"It's still snowing here," Django said, his hand on the window. "Not as hard as it was earlier, but it's enough to postpone all of the flights."

"_Is there any other flight you can get on?_"

"Milly, all flights outbound and inbound are delayed. There's a ton of snow on the ground. Dad and I have been here for almost 3 hours now. We're barely made it _to_ the airport. The pilot told us they would need to clear the runways to even attempt to take off. That's not even mentioning the fact that there's another storm that could hit us. We're going to be here for a while. Possibly all day."

Django heard her sigh resonate in his ear. "_If you had to guess, when do you think you would be here? At the earliest?_"

"You don't want me to answer that question." He peered around at the small crowd of passengers also on his flight, patiently waiting for any word about the flight. "At least I'm not the only one here. The rest of the flight is waiting with us to get home."

The silence was deafening on the other end of the line. He could just imagine her sitting in the living room, probably crushing her favorite stuffed animal out of frustration. It was the thing that she always did when things weren't going her way.

Finally, Milly spoke up. "_But Django...we always spend Christmas Eve together."_

"I know. I don't like this any more than you do."

He heard a beep emit from his phone. Holding it up, he saw the battery light move down to its final bar. "Milly, I hate to do this to you, but I have to go. My phone's dying. If I hear anything, I'll let you know, OK?"

"_OK._"

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"_I will_."

Django had something else on the tip of his tongue, but caught himself at the last second. He couldn't say _that_, not right now.

"I'll see you soon."

"_Bye._"

"Bye."

He grimaced slightly as he closed his phone. Oh, how he _hated_ doing that.

Django made his way back to his father, who was passing the time going through the newspaper. He sat down in his seat in a huff, resting his head on the wall. Beppo did not look in his direction, but given that this was his son, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Milly's not happy."

"No," Django sighed, slinking further into his chair. "No, she's not."

"You know," Beppo started, "We could try driving there."

"It's thirteen hours from here to Danville, Dad," his son retorted. "And that's not including weather or traffic conditions."

"...Sounds like you already thought of that alternative."

"Yup."

Beppo tapped his pencil on the armrest, lost in thought. Django took that hint to try to calm himself. No reason to get himself agitated, like his father had told him earlier. There was nothing he could do about the situation. Nothing that didn't involve telepathy and a snow skiff crafted by Phineas and Ferb, anyway.

"Your phone still have power?"

Django looked up at him. "I...don't have a lot left."

"I told you not to talk to Milly for that long. Do you have your charger?"

His son shook his head, patting his tote bag. "It's in my suitcase. Which is on the plane."

"You could see if someone here has a charger that works with yours."

"What's the point?" Django asked. "It's not like we can call Santa and borrow his sleigh for a bit-"

"Beppo, is that you?"

Django turned his head around to the main hallway. Three men had just arrived to the waiting area rolling their suitcases behind them. Two of the men were blonde and the third black-haired. The skinnier blonde had a guitar case strapped to his back.

His dad looked over his paper as the men approached. He slowly smiled as he apparently realized who they were. "Gary? What are you doing here? You had a gig in the city?"

"Yup. Just wrapped up last night, man," the newcomer replied, the country accent coming through with every word. "You headed home?"

"Yeah. Or at least trying to. The weather doesn't seem to want to cooperate."

"Ain't that the truth," the black-haired man said, looking out the window. "Whose that you got there, Beppo?"

Django felt his dad's hand come down on his head. "Oh right, you haven't met my son yet. Boys, this is Django. Son, this is Gary, Jay, and Joe. They're friends of mine I met a few years back."

"It's been ages since we last spoke, though." Gary took the seat opposite of Beppo and situated his suitcase next to him. "You know, I still got that giant white crayon in my living room from your art auction in California."

"Tara still doesn't like it though, right?"

"Nope." Gary absentmindedly tapped his foot. "But it's distinguished. I'm not giving that up."

Django glanced up at his father, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Beppo returned the look and quickly waved his hand. "My apologies, I got carried away. Do any of you guys have a phone charger that my son can use? His is on the plane."

"What kind of phone is it?" After Django held it up for him, Gary peered into his case. "I don't think mine is the same. Joe's might match. Check your case, Joe."

The black-haired man fumbled through his pockets while Gary leaned back in his chair. "Who do you have to call that's so important, son?"

"His friend back in Danville," Beppo answered, his eyes back on his newspaper. "I don't really know why; they just spent the last two hours talking to each other."

Gary chuckled as he looked at Django. "You have big holiday plans with your friend?"

The boy nodded at him. "Yeah, I usually spend Christmas Eve with Milly. We were suppose to go caroling with our friends tonight, but I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

"Milly?" The man named Jay looked up from reading the back of Beppo's paper. "Your friend's a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure Milly _is_ a girl's name, Jay," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"She your girlfriend?" Gary asked.

Django sighed and shook his head. Gary, smirking slightly, turned to his dad. "She his girlfriend?"

"Nah, just a good friend," Beppo answered, seemingly determined not to look at Django. He added with a smile, "At least that's what he tells me."

"Dad!"

The trio of men laughed. "We're just teasing you, son," Gary said with a wave of his arm. "I'm sure she's a lovely young lady. Believe us, son: we know it's hard to be away from your friends and family at a time like this. Especially when it's not in your con-Oh hey, it's not snowing anymore."

The entire group looked out the windows to see that it, indeed, had stopped snowing. "Things are looking up now," Beppo said. "We may get home after all."

"They'll still be cleaning up, though." Django pressed his nose to the glass, the condensation steaming up the window. "And they haven't come and told us anything since a few hours ago."

"Gotta keep up hope, son," Joe said as he straightened up from his bag. "And I don't have my charger either. Sorry."

"It's alright." His forehead made contact with the glass. "Everything else is gone wrong; why not this?"

Django heard a rustling of a cushion and a whisper from Gary to Beppo. He couldn't quite make out what he said, but it was followed by a pause from his dad. After a moment, he spoke up.

"It's...sort of a tradition for him and Milly. They hang out all day with each other to make up for lost time. Been doing it since they were babies." The paper was sat on the chair as he continued. "We're on the road a lot, as you know. So it's hard to keep any sort of straight schedule when it comes to being back home. The Christmas holiday is the only time I've made sure to keep open. Just seems fair, you know?"

"Because Jenny staying home while I come with you is fair, right?"

He hadn't meant for that to come out.

"Django, we've been over this before. Jenny's old enough where she can stay home by herself. You're not."

"I know, I know." He turned around in his chair, frowning. "I'm just frustrated. At this point, I'll only be in Danville in my wildest dreams."

"At least you'll be home."

Django stared up at Gary. "Uhh...come again?"

"Son, it's not about being there physically." The blonde leaned forward to look at the boy. "It's about being there in here (he pointed at his head). Your friend knows you're thinking about her. And we don't know what will happen today. We might be going home in no time. Just keep thinking happy thoughts."

"I guess."

He pulled his legs into his chest, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. He saw Gary cast a glance at either man beside him, a somewhat knowing look between them. Django saw him hold up one finger, then two, and the two other men nodded. Losing interest quickly, he looked back out the window...

_I'll be home for Christmas..._

Wait a minute.

_You can count on me..._

Django stared at Gary, who, along with Jay and Joe, had stood up from their seats. They huddled together as they sang, Gary conducting them with his hand.

_Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree..._

The rest of the flight began to notice the carol, either turning around in their seats or looking up from their phone conversations, transfixed by the acoustics.

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams..._

Gary peeked over at Django, who had, if only for the moment, forgotten what he was upset about.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..._

He took a deep breath and continued on with his friends echoing his words..

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)  
If only in my dreams...  
I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)  
If only in my dreams..._

Gary stepped forward toward Django, Jay and Joe continuing to backup.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do (usually do)..._

The man put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

_And although I know it's a long road back...  
I promise you..._

Gary brought his hand up high to bring the vocals to a climax.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me..._  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree..._

He stopped the chorus with a wave of his hand. Pausing only momentarily, and with a smile at Django, the band continued on.

_Christmas Eve will find me (find me)_  
_Where the love light gleams..._  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams..._

The three voices crescendoed as they finished up their song.

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)  
If only in my..._

_Dreams..._

Applause from all around the terminal started up at the end, prompting a congratulatory bow from Gary. "Thanks a lot, everyone," he said. "Gotta keep everyone in the spirit, right?"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please..._"

Django stood up on his chair to see a stewardess at the terminal podium. The pilot was standing behind her. The rest of the crowd turned their attention to her as she started talking.

"_Due to the hard-working crew that we have here, they have managed to get one of our runways up and operating. Air traffic control is currently projecting the secondary storm to miss us entirely. As of now, we can taxi your flight onto the operational runway so that you can get home. Please be ready in about 15 minutes for boarding._"

The cheers came loud and clear from the passengers present. Django hugged his dad out of sheer excitement. Gary fist-bumped both of his friends. "See, son?" he said to Django. "You just gotta keep hope up. Things work out in the end."

And working out they were.

One hour into their flight back to Danville, Django couldn't contain himself. He was going to be home, he wasn't going to spend Christmas Eve in an airport, and most importantly of all, he would be able to see Milly.

"Calm yourself, son. You still got another hour or so to go before we land."

Django peered across the aisle to see Gary, who had taken residence next to him. Joe and Jay were next to him, eyes closed, looking to catch up on some sleep.

"I can't help myself," he stammered. "I didn't think I would be going home anytime soon."

"You give him candy or something, Beppo?" Gary asked his father in the seat next to him.

"I did not." Beppo did not look up from his magazine. "I know better than that."

Chuckling, the singer turned his attention back to Django. "In any case, it's good you'll be back home before long."

"I know. It'll be great to see Milly and Phineas and Ferb and-"

"Phineas? As in Phineas Flynn?"

Django nodded.

"Aw man, I didn't know you knew him. He and his brother helped us out with one of our concerts in New York. Fireworks, light show, the whole shebang. Great kid."

"Yeah, he's awesome."

The man rummaged through his pocket and held out a piece of paper toward him, who hesitantly took it. "You said you and your friends were going out caroling tonight, right? He's doing it too?" At the boy's nod, he added, "Give that to Phineas for me, would you?"

Django opened the small slip, only to find something he couldn't comprehend:

_CCN'SYACA_

"I...don't know what this means," he said.

"Oh, don't worry." Gary slowly closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "He'll know. Just make sure to give that to him."

Django leaned back in his chair, still lost about the paper. His hand grazed his phone in his pocket, and pulling it out, he noticed that he still had a little bit of power. It didn't matter now, because he could get home and call Phineas to tell him he would be-

Hmmm.

"You're not planning on calling Milly, right?" his dad asked. "You can wait until we land."

"I know, Dad," Django replied, "I wasn't planning on calling her, though."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He grinned as the inner workings of a Big Idea started to form in his head. "I have...someone else in mind."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **(Just in case anyone missed it in Chapter 1, this is a retuned upload from last year. It's just a couple of reworkings and rewrites, nothing major. Anywho...)

Dear lord, boy, what are you plotting?

I had the opportunity to go to a Rascal Flatts concert several years ago, and man, are they something. Not only are they funny and witty, they can really freakin' sing. It seemed only fitting that they show up in here to give the Browns a little support.

And the song didn't hurt either.

Django/Milly is the pairing, as I've mentioned in previous stories and journals, that just plain exists in my head-canon. Yes, they are young, but you try being apart from someone you've grown up with your entire life. Especially during the holidays. I know I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I really wanted to capture that part of a relationship that I'm sure everyone has gone through at one point or another: that feeling of helplessness. Being somewhere away from your loved one and not being able to do a single thing about it. At least nothing involving a giant space heater. Or whatever those two brothers can concoct.

Chapter 3 will be returning back to Danville for the holiday festivities. Don't worry about Django, though. He may show up at a later point in the fic.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	3. Come And Make Him Mine

_**Disclaimer: **__Phineas and Ferb is not owned by me. Neither is Christmas. We discussed that properly in one of my other Christmas fics, __**An Eve to Believe**__. You should totally go read that, by the way._

_"Oh Santa" (and the slight lyrical alterations) are the property of Mariah Carey and Island Records._

_Code word is "counted"._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Come and Make Him Mine**_

Enough of things that aren't in our control.

It was now, officially, the night of Christmas Eve. It struck five on the old grandfather clock, meaning it was almost time to head out from the lodge to Phineas and Ferb's house.

All the Fireside Girls had to do was make the proper adjustments to their instruments (given to them by Phineas and Ferb, of course, to fine tune) and they could be on their merry-

"Adyson!"

...Oh, for the love of crap.

"What?"

"Are you done with the drum yet? We should be going soon."

"Almost." Adyson smacked the outer edge of the drum, pleased with the sound it was making. "Man, Phinesa and Ferb really went all out on these instruments. I have to hand it to them."

"I know, right?" Isabella said from the center of the room. "They spent the better part of three days getting the materials and sizes right."

"And it's so light too." Adyson brought the handheld drum up to her face, barely needing one hand to lift it. "They never cease to amaze me."

"Yes, Phineas is so awesome, isn't he?"

"I was...referring to both of them, but OK."

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls were huddled around the firepit. Gretchen, Holly, and Ginger were busy fiddling with Gretchen's brand new glockenspiel and talking loudly. Katie would have joined in as well, if not for the sole task of consoling her best friend.

"When was the last time he called you?" she whispered to the girl next to her.

"Late this morning." Milly kept staring at the cell in her hand. "He said he would call if anything changed, but his phone was dying. I haven't heard anything since."

"Milly, you know he can't do anything about it, and neither can you. And it's not like you won't see him ever again."

"I know, I know. Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Then why do you keep ignoring everyone?"

"It's just..." Milly drummed her fingers on the log. "I spend all Christmas Eve with him every year. We've been doing it since we were little."

"Little-er."

"_And..._" Milly continued, ignoring her, "It's hard enough to be away from him for most of the year. This just makes it worse."

Katie shook her head sadly. "Yeah, I'd be frustrated too if my boyfriend wasn't home for the holidays."

"Katie, for the last time, he is _not_ my boyfriend."

"You know, you keep telling yourself and everyone else that, and yet we know it's not true."

Milly said nothing in response.

"He'll be here, Milly. Just a little later than you want, that's all." Katie looked off to her right at Adyson and Isabella walking up. "Here, I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"Seeing Adyson get frustrated by Gretchen's vocabulary."

"...OK, you've convinced me."

"It's amazing how Ferb made this sound like real bells," Gretchen said, tapping on her mini glockenspiel with her mallet. "The structural composition of this instrument is fantastic. Look, the bars are even hollowed out to mimic the reverberation of the air waves."

Adyson just stared blankly at her. "...I have absolutely no idea what you just said."

"I think she's nerding out over it," Katie explained.

"Well, stop that." Adyson waved her arms at the second-in-command. "The lingo's freaking me out."

"Adyson, you were just in awe about the drum a minute ago. I'm allowed to revel in the magnificence of Ferb's work too, you know."

"Funny how you keep mentioning just Ferb," Adyson retorted out of the corner of her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"All right, girls!" The troop turned around to pay attention to Isabella. "Sounds like we have everything in order. Let's get ready to head out."

"By the way, Isabella," Gretchen said as they gathered their belongings, "What's the grand plan for Phineas this year?"

"Well, I was thinking of something a little bit more subtle this time around. Something along the lines of getting him alone while we're caroling, and a parade in his honor, and then followed by a fly-by-"

"How is that in any way subtle?" Holly exclaimed.

"Subtler than last year," Gretchen answered.

"Why? What happened last-"

"Enough about last year, girls," Isabella cut them off. "That was then. It will happen this year; I just know it." She patted down her coat in confidence, and quickly realized something. "Whoops! I think I left my letter to Santa in the locker room. Be right back, girls." She disappeared through the back door, and as she left, Holly immediately turned to Gretchen.

"I was out of town last Christmas. What happened?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything bad," the bespectacled girl responded. "There was a bunch of the neighborhood dogs that she needed and-"

"Wait a minute, is that why everyone has the 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' patch but me?"

"Probably."

Ginger laced her shoes up from her log. "Girls, why do we have to go through this every time? Phineas isn't going to get the hint. I think we'd have a better chance of Buford learning advanced math."

"It's the hype that she's built up, I assume," Gretchen said. "That miraculous sensation of reciprocation that Isabella feels like she'll get from Phineas. The holidays just compound it. She seems to be going at it a little harder this year, hence us going caroling with him."

"But she doesn't even celebrate Christmas."

"True, but she does it for Phineas. We all know that."

Katie plopped her winter hat on her head. "She could just be like a normal girl and ask for something reasonable. Like a doll. Or a dress. Or world peace."

"We've been through this before, Katie," Gretchen said. "She doesn't want a lot for the holidays. In fact, there's really only one thing she thinks she needs."

"Now that you mention it, she really doesn't care about the presents under the tree," Ginger smirked, knowing full well where this was going.

"She just wants him for his own," Katie glanced at Milly.

"Probably more than we'll ever know," Milly returned the look.

"For the love of all that is holy, her wish better come true," Holly said.

Adyson stepped forward, her grin apparent. "Because all she wants for Christmas is..."

All six girls threw their arms out and sighed.

"_Phineas_."

"A time-honored tradition every year," Gretchen said. "Isabella tries to get Phineas' attention, fails, and then proceeds to have us do really hard patches to compensate after the New Year."

"I know; I still have my 'Juggling Flaming Swords' patch from last year." Ginger showed off her square patch, as well as a small triangle one accompanying it. "And also my 'Got Burnt While Juggling Flaming Swords' patch."

"Hopefully, we can deter Chief from doing anything stupidly outrageous this year. Knowing her, we're going to get some weird, off-the-wall patch, like...I don't know. 'Have a Conversation with Buford for Ten Minutes' or something," Adyson said.

Katie elbowed her in the side. "I'm sure you would love that, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

Gretchen looked back to the door Isabella disappeared through and sighed. "You know, she _is_ our friend."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well spotted, Gret,"

"No, you know what I'm saying. She's our leader, and our friend. What would we be if we didn't help her out in whatever she needed?"

"Smart?"

Gretchen shot a dirty look at her fellow troop member. "Come on. We've done plenty of proposals in the past. Nothing overtly bad has happened. And we're getting patches out of it. Don't forget that."

"...That is true," Holly mused.

"And we are Fireside Girls, sworn to help the common person with any problem they need help with."

"Also true."

"And we're contractually obligated to help her get Phineas to realize her feelings for him."

"The third truth in a-wait, what?"

"That's funny, Gretchen," Adyson laughed. "We're not actually under contract, right?"

...Silence.

"Gretchen, _please_ tell me that we're not under contract to do that."

"OK, then I won't tell you." Ignoring Adyson's fuming, Gretchen got up from her log. "I think we're ready. We just need Chief back and we'll be on our way."

Ginger grabbed the sleigh bell band she had been playing with. "For all of our sakes, Santa better come and do something."

"Like what, Ginger?" Holly asked, grabbing her identical sleigh bells. "Make Phineas like her? Pretty sure he's not a miracle worker."

"Wait a minute." Gretchen grabbed both of their arms. "Shake those again."

"What, like this?" Ginger shook her band once as Holly, bewildered, did the same.

"Do it some more."

Confused, both of the girls began to shake their bells. Gretchen smiled, the idea formulating in her head.

"That's right, girls. Santa is going to come and bring them together. We just have to believe. And sing."

"Awwww, yeah!" Adyson knew full well where this was going. "I see what we're doing."

Katie cast a glance at Milly, nodding her head to the beat of the bells. "You needed something to cheer you up, right? How about a song?"

Milly looked down at her feet. "I know the song, but I don't know if I'm in the mood."

"Don't worry," the blonde whispered, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'll sing it and pretend it's about you. Well, most of the lyrics, anyway. Not the 'new girl' part. Django's whipped by you."

"Wait a minute-"

"No objections!"

"What's going on out here?" Isabella had undoubtedly procured her letter and had come out of the back room, now confused by her troop's actions.

Gretchen turned toward Isabella, a big grin on her face. "Chief, I think we have just the number to get the evening going. This one's for you."

She pointed off to Ginger and Holly, who continued to ring their bells. She counted down on her fingers. Four, three, two...

One.

And the troop started their song.

_Oh!  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas!  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine!_

Isabella's somewhat worried face immediately brightened up, recognizing the song.

_Oh Santa!  
_

The troop continued on, Adyson banging away on her drum.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas!_

_(Oh Santa) Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine!  
_

The girls simultaneously threw their hands up in the air.

_Whooo!  
_

Isabella stepped up, walking around the circle of her friends, her hands clasped around the envelope that she had been looking for.

_Santa!  
If you get this letter  
Won't you help me out?  
I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now,  
And I don't know how  
You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas Eve!_

The troop leader skipped in place, her smile threatening to eclipse her entire face.

_But it's amazing!_  
_And I bet that you could bring me back my baby!_  
_Because every time I see Christmas lights,_  
_I feel this burn inside_  
_And I just can't take it!_

She turned to Katie and Milly clapping their hands together.

_I saw him shopping last week..._

She turned to Ginger and Holly who were busy singing backup.

_Then my mind began to freak..._

The final turn was to Adyson and Gretchen on their drum and glockenspiel.

_And then I swore to myself  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night!_

The girls continued their background singing as they banged out the festive tune.

_Ho ho ho!_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, ho ho ho!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night!  
_

Isabella made her way to the window, taking a glance outside.

_Oh Santa!  
I heard that it's really gonna snow this year!  
So I hope Rudolph and them all the eight reindeer  
Get you safely here...  
So you can scoop him up  
And scoop him right down my chimney!_

She put her palms together in a pseudo-prayer to the gods.

_I've been really, really, really good this year!_  
_So put on that red suit and make him appear!_  
_Make this Christmas cheer!_  
_Just ain't the same without my baby_  
_Come on oh Kris Kringle send me help!_

Isabella spun around to the girls, wagging her finger.

_They say it's unrealistic..._

She looked up at the roof, as if having an imaginary conversation.

_But I believe in you Saint Nick!  
So grant this wish for me right quick...  
Santa, won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night!_

The troop came in with their part, jiving to the melody._  
_

_Ho ho ho!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, ho ho ho!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night!  
_

Milly clapped with Katie, her worries being forgotten, if only temporarily.

_Oh Santa!_

Katie glimpsed over at her and winked. She knew that it would just take time for her to get back to her old cheerful self.

_Oh Santa!_

Maybe a little wish to Santa wouldn't help. Or a song disguised as one.

_Oh Santa!_

Ginger and Holly turned toward each other to belt out their line.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas!_

Then Adyson and Gretchen.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine!_

Then Katie and Milly.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas_

Then everyone together.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine!_

_Whooo!_

Isabella waved her envelope in the air.

_Oh Santa Claus!_  
_If you get this letter_  
_Please don't make me wait!_  
_Cause all December I've been counting down the days..._  
_So hop on your sleigh!_  
_I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies!_

Isabella put the letter in her coat and slipped it on in one smooth motion.

_The trees all sparkly and gold..._

She opened the lodge door, bracing herself against the chill.

_But inside I feel so cold..._

She happily shrugged it off, turning back to her troop.

_So soon as you leave the North Pole,  
Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas!_

"C'mon girls! Let's go!" Isabella waved her troop out the door, who filed out in suit, still doing work on their instruments.

S_anta's gonna come and make you mine, ho ho ho!_  
_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas!_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, ho ho ho!  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine!_

Isabella took one last glance at the empty lodge, overcome with emotion. There was just one last line she had to sing.

Or yell. Either or.

She thrust out a finger into the air triumphantly.

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas!_

And with that, the group of girls were off, ready to make this Christmas the best one yet.

For everyone.

...But especially Isabella.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Man, is it hard to get those lyrics right. But it really is a good song. One that I don't mind listening to over and over again.

I really enjoy writing about the Fireside Girls as a group, because there have such a great dynamic. They're friends, they're each other's support group, sarcasm dispensers, the works. It's like being at your lunch table at school, only with these girls, it extends to musical numbers during the holidays.

My circle of friends never got around to the musical numbers. And that was probably for the best. :P

For those of you wanting to get at the Isabella/Phineas stuff, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer. Someone who hasn't even been mentioned yet is going to take the reigns for Chapter 4. Wonder who it'll be?

Well, if you remember reading this from last year, you already know who it is. Smarty-pants.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	4. Green Christmas For Me

_**Disclaimer: **__ I own stuff. Phineas and Ferb happens to be one of those things that doesn't qualify under "my stuff"._

_"Green Christmas" is the property of the Barenaked Ladies and Desperation Records._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - A Green Christmas For Me**_

"Come on, little bro! We have to go!"

"I'll be down in a second!"

Albert stood by the door in a huff, waiting for his younger sibling to barrel down the stairs. He didn't know why he was even bothering to walk his brother to his crazy friends' house. What Irving saw in those two he'd never understand.

Except for that time that giant building was constructed.

And that awesome Renaissance floor in said building.

But other than that...nothing.

"Took you long enough." Albert finally saw his brother almost fall down the stairs in his excitement. He was dressed in his winter gear, along with what appeared to be a large electronic keyboard strung on his back.

"What on Earth is that thing, Irving?" he questioned.

"This," Irving said proudly, holding it up for his brother to see, "is the Super Board 3000. I built it a few days ago, and Phineas and Ferb preloaded it with a bunch of instrument sounds. I can control them all with the keyboard here. You want me to give you a taste?"

"I already ate, thanks," Albert replied, waving his hand. "Now come on. I said I would walk you to their house; I never said I would take six hours to do so."

They went off on their way, making quick work of the first few blocks. It wasn't necessarily cold outside (enough for normal winter attire), but the rapid pace was not because of the weather.

Albert had important business to attend to.

Back at home.

Where it was warm.

The teen looked down at his brother attending to his keyboard. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't have the faintest idea as to what Irving's plans were tonight. Not that he _cared_, really. But conversation was better than silence, in any case.

"So what exactly are you and your nerd friends doing tonight?"

"We're going around singing Christmas carols for the entire town," Irving responded. "Phineas and Ferb made these great instruments for any song that we could think of. I could rattle off a list of about a thousand of them for you if you-"

"Oh for the love of crap, Irving, I don't need an itinerary of your night."

"Hey, you're the one who asked."

"I was only doing it to be polite. I've been known to do that from time to time."

Irving rolled his eyes in mock disdain. "So what are your big plans for tonight, if I may ask? Mom and Dad are out of town. You going to sulk around the house all night?"

"I do not _sulk_, little brother," Albert said as he crossed his arms. "I merely wander wherever the world needs me, and that just happens to take place in our household, in silent protest of the season."

"That...sounds a lot like sulking to me."

"Well, it's not, OK?"

"Whatever you say." Irving rotated one of his dials. "I don't really understand your beef with the holidays, but what else is new?"

"What makes you think I have a beef?"

"You have a bracelet that says "I Have A Beef With The Holidays And All I Got Was This Lousy Bracelet'," Irving said, pointing to his older brother's wrist. "It's amazing how they managed to fit all of that text on there."

Irving sighed as he pulled his sleeve over his wrist. "It's a subject that your little-pea brain wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"Ahem."

Albert glanced down at his brother holding out his instrument. The one that had been co-built by said brother.

"...Touché."

"So, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Albert!"

"What? It's a touchy subject."

Irving sighed loudly. "I don't need a full psychoanalysis, Albert. Just a reason."

The teen thought hard for a moment, then pulled out his PDA from his pocket. "I think it's time for one of those 'sitcom' moments." He set it down in an indentation on top of the keyboard.

"Wait a minute, what are you-"

Music began to play from the built-in speakers, with the keys lighting up on their own.

"O...K." Irving looked up at Albert. "So, you're not going to talk about it, but you're going to sing about it?"

"Just try to keep up, baby brother," the teen said, his finger waving to the tune. Not impressed, the younger sibling let out an aggravated sigh, but began to hit the keys in stride.

Albert brought up his other hand, conducting the imaginary tune for his start.

_The streets are filled with Christmas cheer...  
At least it's only once a year...  
Perfect parcels tied with perfect bows,  
And carols ringing in my ear...  
_

He pulled his scarf closer to his neck, holding up his cell. Irving bent forward to see the pictures of cities around the country, coming together for last-minute holiday shopping.

_Bundled up against the cold...  
Lines wherever gifts are sold...  
Each shop window displays a Christmas scene...  
For everybody young and old..._

Albert waved his arms back and forth.

_Icicles on eavesdrops and tinsel on the tree,_  
_But it's a green Christmas for me..._

He pointed off to his right at two people making loops around the frozen lake.

_Couples skating on the pond (couples skating on the pond)_

He followed that up with the nearby lawn, with some kids playing out in front of their house.

_Making angels on the lawn (makin' angels on the lawn)  
Five red mittens drying on the rack  
And needles shedding tannenbaum...  
_

The last house they passed before the turn had the usual Christmas decor up, which put Albert in an even more uneasy mood.

_Red bows on the railings and snowflakes on the ground,  
But it's a green Christmas in this town..._

Albert walked a little ways ahead and wheeled around to face Irving, his arms out wide.

_Green, cause of everything I miss..._

He held his hand above his head, mimicking that holiday tradition.

_All this mistletoe, no kiss..._

He looked up at the starry-night sky.

_.  
And with every Christmas wish,  
There would be no greater gift  
Than to have this envy lift._

The music tapered off temporarily, and Albert noticed his brother adding bells to the music, adding a little flare to the tune.

"Nice touch, Irving."

"Thanks."

"Although you may want to stop when the background carolers come in."

"How do you even know-"

Indeed, the voices perked up as Albert persisted with his verse.

_(Fa la la la la) Carolers are at my door_

_Don't wanna hear them anymore..._

_Stockings on the mantle  
The snow's here everyday,  
But it's a green Christmas anyway..._

_Red nose on the reindeer and tinsel on the tree_  
_But it's a green Christmas for me..._

The music wrapped up in a final burst of notes, and while Irving had done a great job with the tune (which Albert would _never_ say to his face), the teen was still in his despondent mood.

"Did that make you feel any better?" Irving asked.

"...Not really."

"Aww, come on, Albert! That was great. It had to make you feel a _little_ bit better."

"Meh."

"You're incorrigible."

"Oooh, big words for baby bro."

The mini-argument would have surely heated up had it not been for the two brothers finding themselves in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"You know, Albert," Irving said, making his way up the walkway, "You could _join_ us tonight. You don't have to be all by yourself."

"Ahh, so you _did_ get it," his older brother replied, an eyebrow raised. "You're not nearly as dawdling as I thought."

Irving held his arm out to the door. "The offer still stands. If you want to, of course."

For one fleeting moment, Albert thought about going in. He'd be out of the cold, he wouldn't have to be alone, and perhaps he could get out of this annual funk of his.

Then he thought better.

"Nah."

"Hmm?"

"No, you go," he responded. "Go have your fun. I'd just bring everyone down."

"Wow, a moment of self-clarity by Albert DuBois," Irving said, smiling at his brother. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Revel in it, little brother. There won't be many of those in the future." With that, he maintained his current direction, only stopping at Irving's shout.

"I thought you were going to go home."

Albert looked back at the kid, shaking his head. "I'm going to walk around for a bit. See if I can't find some holiday spirit somewhere."

"Suit yourself." Irving knocked on the door. "Remember to pick me up at eleven, OK?"

"Will do."

Albert watched him duck into the house. Satisfied, he turned back around, heading off to who knows where. In a way, this was better than staying at home. He could find something to occupy the time. He could find something that would get him going.

Heck, the holidays had a funny way of doing things to people. Why not him?

"Because, Albert, I am a man of principles. A man of reason. A man who-"

He stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"A man who having a reassuring conversation with himself."

He couldn't help but smile a little bit.

In any case, it was a start.

Now to find a middle.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's one of those sibling conversations that I don't think a lot of people write about, especially since Albert hasn't been in a lot of episodes. I would just imagine it as one giant sarcasm banter-fest.

The song holds a little more meaning that just wanting a relationship at this time of the year (although I'm sure Big Al wants that too). It's about not having what you want. It's about not knowing how to get it. And it's about confusion. It may also be about the Barenaked Ladies being stupidly awesome.

Both Albert and the BNL will be reappearing later in the fic. One sooner than the other. But for now, the next chapter will bring everyone together to start this little excursion.

I may or may not update on Christmas Day, because I want to get my other fic out. It's a one-shot, and it's almost complete. And by "almost", I mean "about half done".

...So almost.

Read and review if you like. Until next time.


End file.
